Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends
Cast * Thomas - Casey Jr (from Dumbo) * Edward - Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) * Henry - Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) * Gordon - Montana (from Play Safe) * James - Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) * Percy - Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) * Toby - Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Duck - Toots (from Porky's Railroad) * Donald and Douglas - Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) * Oliver - Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) * Emily - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") * Sir Topham Hatt - Hoity Toity (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Annie and Clarabel - Yakota and Gwen (from Dumbo) * Henrietta - Bella (from Dumbo) * Foolish Freight Cars - Themselves * Bertie - Bernie (from The Magic School Bus) * Terence - Radar (from Police Patrol) * Diesel - Silver Fish (from Porky’s Railroad) * Spiteful Brakevan as Himself * Daisy - Minerva (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * BoCo - Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Bill and Ben - Pufle (from Choo Choo the Little Switch Engine) and Sir Reginald (from Madeline) * Trevor - Brum the Car (from Brum) * Harold - Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) * Diesel 10 - Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Bulgy - Chick Hicks (from Cars) * Toad - Patrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Mavis - Melissa (from Onion Pacific) * Skarloey - Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) * Rheneas - Rasmus (from Rasmus Klump) (OC) * Sir Handel - Little Chug (from Little Chug) * Peter Sam - Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) * Rusty - Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) * Duncan - Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) * Duke - Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") * Bertram - Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) * Proteus - Lauren (from My Little Pony) * Mighty Mac - Hoot and Toot (from Chuggington) * Rebecca - Santa Fe 3700 class 4-8-4 northern #3751 Gallery Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Thomas Johnny starts up..jpg|Johnny as Edward It's Alfred!.png|Alfred as Henry Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Gordon Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as James Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Percy Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Toby Toots (with a face).png|Toots as Duck it's-d9zmm7i-135a3b90-512f-4abc-89ab-7f2707335c35.jpg|Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Oliver Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Emily Hoity_Toity_thumb_2_S1E14.png|Hoity Toity as Sir Topham Hatt Yakota and Gwen.png|Yakota and Gwen as Annie and Clarabel Mrs Bella as Henrietta.png|Bella as Henrietta ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as Themselves The Magic School Bus (character).png|Bernie as Bertie Radar The Black Car.jpg|Radar as Terence Silver Fish (with a face).png|Silver Fish as Devious Diesel TheSpitefulBreakVan9.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Himself Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minvera as Daisy Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as Boco Puffle.jpg|Pufle Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|and Sir Reginald as Bill and Ben Brum front 2057.gif|Brum as Trevor Budgie the Little Helicopter.jpg|Budgie as Harold The Nightmare Train's disguise form.jpg|Cerberus as Diesel 10 Chick Hicks as Lyle Owens the collector.jpg|Chick Hicks as Bulgy Little Engine's Caboose.jpg|Patrick as Toad Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Mavis Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Skarloey Rasmus.png|Rasmus as Rheneas Little chug1.jpg|Little Chug as Sir Handel Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Peter Sam Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Rusty Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Duncan Casey jr and Friends - Jebediah Number 9.png|Jebediah as Duke Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Bertram Friendship_Express_speeding_down_the_tracks_S5E1.png|Lauren as Proteus HootandTootpromo.png|Hoot and Toot as Mighty Mac TV Show Used with Episodes and Movies Used: *Thomas and Friends (1984) (Episodes) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) (Movies) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (Songs) *Thomas' Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accident Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for the Ride! *It's Great to be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *The Island Song *Roll Call *Snow Song *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming Gallery (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Episodes *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 1: Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 2: Johnny Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 3: Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 4: Alfred's Special Medicine (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 5: Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 6: Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 7: Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 8: Montana Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 9: Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 10: Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 11: Chick Hicks Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 12: Tillie's New Animals (Michael Angelis-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 14: Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 15: Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 16: A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 17: Johnny's Exploit (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 18: Tootle's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 19: A New Friend for Casey Jr. (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 20: No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 21: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 22: Tracy's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 23: Tillie's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 24: A Big Day for Casey Jr (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 25: Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 26: Tillie's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 28: Greendale Rocket and the refreshment lady (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 29: Bulldog (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Friends Episode 30 : Montana and the gremlins (Alec Baldwin) Movies *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 1: Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 2: Calling All Characters! (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 3: The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 4: Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 5: Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 6: Day of the Characters (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 7: Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 8: King of the Railroad (Mark Moraghan-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 9: Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Casey Jr and Friends Movie 10: Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Songs *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 1: Casey Jr's Anthem *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 2: The Whistle Song *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 3: Accidents Will Happen! *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 4: Hoity Toity *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 5: Tootle's Seaside Trip *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 6: Budgie the Helicopter *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 7: Blue's Duck *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 8: Come for the Ride! *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 9: It's Great to be A Character *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 10: Really Useful Character *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 11: The Island Song *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 12: Roll Call *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 13: Snow Song *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 14: Down by the Docks *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 15: Navigation *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 16: Little Characters *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 17: Hear the Characters Coming *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 18: Let's have a race *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 19 : Gone Fishing *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 20 : One friendly family *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 21: Shelbert (Toby) *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 22: Don't judge a book by it's cover *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 23: Shining time station ending theme *Casey Jr and Friends Song Part 24: Searching everywhere Trivia *Ringo Starr, Michael Brandon, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan will be narrating some stories and specials. *There will be twenty seven episodes, ten movies, and seventeen songs in Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends. Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Thomas parodies